RiceGum
Bryan Quang Le (born: ), better known online as RiceGum or just Rice (formerly RiceFlavoredGum), is an American YouTuber born and raised in Las Vegas, Nevada. His most popular video to date is his diss track "It's EveryNight Sis" featuring Alissa Violet, which has peaked at number 80 on the US Billboard Hot 100, making him one of the first YouTubers to have a song ranked in that chart next to Jake Paul. The song also went platinum on March 19, 2018. He has had many controversies due to his YouTube diss tracks, and has been criticized for embarrassing a rape victim for views, among other things. RiceGum grew to fame from his "These Kids Must Be Stopped" series, in which he criticized kids "who must be stopped" on the app Musical.ly, which received growth from that video. Now residing in Los Angeles in the FaZe house (known as the Clout House), RiceGum continues to enjoy popularity through his channel that consists primarily of satirical skits and vlogs. Personal life Before reaching 10 million subscribers on his YouTube channel, RiceGum claimed to have turned down a Harvard Scholarship on his Twitter account so he could continue his YouTube Channel.(Archive) "You guy probably don't know this but I turned down a full ride scholarship to Harvard so I could start my YouTube channel". RiceGum's Twitter on August 6, 2017. Retrieved October 12, 2017. RiceGum currently resides in Hollywood Hills with Alissa Violet, FaZe Banks, Sommer Ray and is Friends with the FaZe Clan, which Include FaZe Adapt, FaZe Rug, FaZe Nikan, and more. History RiceGum started out as a Gaming YouTuber, often recording himself playing Call of Duty. His first video was uploaded on October 2, 2012, and in this video, he talks about himself while playing Modern Warfare 3. RiceGum amassed over 1.5 million views and 180,000 subscribers during his early stint as a COD Twitch streamer. He later on in 2014 moved to Major League Gaming streaming, where he had around 30,000 followers. On December 8, 2015, RiceGum made his comeback to YouTube through his "These Kids Must Be Stopped" series, gaining millions of views and subscribers. Throughout the series, RiceGum rants and criticises about four kids from the app musical.ly. These kids include Jacob Sartourius (HipLikeJacob), Loren Beach, Bark Thomas (duhitzmark), and Trey Sartorius (TreySartorius). Bryan is known for making YouTuber diss tracks and vevo thumbnails popular, in the process, garnering popularity more quickly than his other videos. Ricegum was popular due to his many diss tracks throughout 2016, then stopped, rose a bit due to Gabbie Show (Gabbie Hanna) drama, then got another big hit with his "every night sis" diss track. After forming Clout gang, he stayed on a steady path. Controversy Content Cop The YouTuber iDubbbzTV made an episode of his popular "Content Cop" series on RiceGum, signaling to a wide demographic that RiceGum's YouTube career is in "grave danger". The Content Cop video received over 40 million views and over 2 million likes and was the most trending video in multiple countries, making it the fastest growing "content cop" video and one of the most widespread videos in current times. The video was titled as if it was about Jake Paul. RiceGum, as a result of the content cop video, lost 50,000 subscribers initially."RiceGum YouTube Stats, Channel Statistics". Socialblade.com. Retrieved October 12, 2017. However, despite the Content Cop series' previous casualties, RiceGum survived the Content Cop and returned to normal subscriber growth. However, Idubbbz fans are still bombarding his videos with hate comments and dislikes. RiceGum also uploaded less consistently as well as not growing quickly anymore. Hong Kong Vlog Controversy On June 12, 2018, Ricegum uploaded a video called "Why I left the Clout House (I'm sorry)" (removed by YouTube for violation of policy), but instead of explaining on why he left the Clout House, the video instead focused on Ricegum's vlog to Hong Kong. While the clickbait was one of the problems in the video, it all paled out when RiceGum recorded himself in Hong Kong. In the airplane after the arrival, his friend notifies him that they've arrived in China, and Ricegum does a praying hand gesture as if that is what people from Hong Kong are known for (in addition of replacing a flag of Hong Kong with a Japanese flag upon arrival). Not to mention walking upon a random Chinese person in the airport, and mimicking a line from the movie Rush Hour ("Do you understand the word that's coming out of my mouth?" - Chris Tucker), apparently trying to ridicule them for not understanding English. Their behavior further worsened when they walked around the Hong Kong streets. For example, when they stumbled on a pot of Beef Entrails, Rice had the audacity to claim whether if that was dog meat (a stereotype that Asian people eat dog), and claiming "that shit looks disgusting". However, his vlog got even worse as Rice and his friends randomly touched the stranger's hands on the escalator. Also, in order to check whether if he is well-known in Hong Kong, Rice questions the civilians whether they know him, but escalated to the point where he questioned random strangers, "Where are the hoes at", "Where are the bitches at", "Do you fuck with RiceGum?", and "Where can I find the doggy?". During the mid-section of the video, his friends intruded the clothing store and vandalized the mannequins in sexual poses and left them there for the others to see. Not only that, but Rice and his friends decided to give the old man a half-eaten ice cream as a "sign of positivity" and bullied him to eat it, in which he reluctantly did. Finally, during the night time when all the shops were closing, Rice and his friend was near one of the closing shops and intruded them just before it was barricaded. Despite the store owner's plea to leave, they refused and mocked her accent in the process. After the video got uploaded for everyone to see, not everyone was pleased with his behavior, and the backlash was massive. Many of YouTubers such as NFKRZ, Fulinfang, Philip Defranco, Emi Wong, etc., condemned and criticized him for his immature and insensitive behavior towards the civilians in Hong Kong. Half-Korean, Half-American YouTuber TerryTV approached the situation in a sarcastic manner and called his act "YouTube comedy 2018". There were many articles, news reports, and comments surrounding RiceGum's actions and how he affected them negatively. Not to mention that his vlog was discourteous to the point it was compared to Logan Paul's Japanese Vlog, in which he disrespected the culture in a similar fashion and generated huge amounts of backlash. Jimmy Wong also tweeted saying that he is disappointed as RiceGum's videos are now "disrespectful, ignorant, borderline racist, & shameful to all creators, especially Asians" and asked him to "please grow up & stop". Two weeks later, on June 26, 2018, RiceGum responded to their criticism in a video called, "Why Everyone In China Hates Me... ". Instead of apologizing to them sincerely (In which he did in the end but in an insincere and forceful manner), he proceeds to defend himself saying that "He was just joking around.", and dismissed the claim that "Prostitute" in the video title, as it was translated in the Chinese video website, was not accurate and that they didn't know the American slang. As RiceGum further scrolled down on a video, he was subjected to a flurry of hate-filled comments by Chinese users. (Ex: "Ugly face is annoying!", "Damn, I'll hire a killer to put him to pieces!", "Obviously, it is a mental retardation", etc.), in which he disregarded their comment. He also tried to defuse the situation by comparing himself to other comedians who are known for making fun of their own identities. Finally, he reacts to a Fulinfang's rant about RiceGum's behavior in China. But obviously, Rice completely disregarded his message and stated that he and his fans should bully him for his video. His "response" video is still on his YouTube channel, but ended up with more dislike than likes, along with comments that are derogatory towards RiceGum for his act. Several months later, in Logan Paul's podcast, he also mentioned about his Chinese Vlog, and instead of showing any sign of remorse for his actions, he further insults Chinese people by calling them "bots", in which it greatly annoyed Logan and others. Gambling Website On December 31, 2018, RiceGum uploaded a video called How I got Airpods for $4 in which he uses a website that sponsored him. What the website did was that you paid money for a chance at getting one of various items, ranging from stickers to expensive cars. He earned a lot of expensive items in the video. A lot of YouTube criticized RiceGum for this, saying that he was willfully promoting a gambling website to children. He responded to the criticism in a video called This Dude Calls me out for Mystery Unboxing. The criticism was mainly from h3h3 and PewDiePie. He talked about other YouTubers doing the same thing and not being criticized for it, only becoming an issue when him and Jake Paul (who also promoted the site) did it. At the end of the video he said that the damage was already done,and put amazon giftcard codes on screen. They were later discovered to have been redeemed months prior to the controversy. H3h3 made a response to RiceGum called RiceGum Is Caught Snitching (Mystery Box Part 2) in which he makes fun of RiceGum, calling him a snitch and criticizing him for giving the amazon giftcard codes instead of an actual apology. Ricegum uploaded another video called This YouTuber is Lying To You (H3H3) where he compares his situation to the Betterhelp controversy, in which many YouTubers promoted a website which turned out to have some sketchy terms of service. He also talks about H3h3's depression and says that it's probably because of his "boring" wife. The last response video made was by H3h3, in which he talks about many 3 subjects, one of them being the controversy. In the video (RiceGum Digs A Hole And Jumps In It) he "disses" RiceGum in a short song, in which it's clear he's not taking him seriously. RiceGum didn't respond,and everyone involved moved on. Subscriber Milestones * 1 Million Subscribers: April 17, 2016. * 2 Million Subscribers: June 7, 2016. * 3 Million Subscribers: July 17, 2016. * 4 Million Subscribers: August 31, 2016. * 5 Million Subscribers: December 8, 2016. * 6 Million Subscribers: June 18, 2017. * 7 Million Subscribers: August 6, 2017. * 8 Million Subscribers: August 30, 2017. * 9 Million Subscribers: December 22, 2017. *10 Million Subscribers: March 26, 2018 Video View Milestones *1 Billion Video Views: September 3, 2017. *2 Billion Video Views: May 27, 2019. Popular Uploads He has since become one of the most prominent YouTubers ,along with others, due to his vlogs, skits, music, and controversy. His top videos include: * "I Mailed Myself in a Box and IT WORKED! (Human Mail Challenge) (Almost DIED)", which has gained over 19 million views. * "God Church", one of his diss tracks that, in two weeks, received close to 30 million views. * "I Didn't Hit Her (TheGabbieShow ake Diss Track) (Official Music Video)", aimed at another vlogger, Gabrielle Hanna (who referred to herself as TheGabbieShow at that time, and now known as Gabbie Hanna) who claimed that RiceGum had physically assaulted her during a party because she tried to record him into an improvisational exposure of his ghost-writer. This actually resulted in RiceGum smashing her phone in an attempt to "not look like a bitch." This video is also close to 30 million views within four months of its release. * "It's EveryNight Sis" in which he collaborates with Alissa Violet. The video itself has amassed over 100 million views. The video was aimed at fellow YouTuber Jake Paul who dissed Violet in his own song "It's Everyday Bro." However, RiceGum has dismissed any claims of having “beef” with Jake and admits he was just helping a friend out. Despite that, Jake Paul demonetized the video because it references him and his brother Logan Paul by full name and uses an image of the former. * He followed the Fortnite trend, along with using attractive girls, formed them into one, and started the kill=clothing removed trend. Gallery RiceGumGallery1.png RiceGumGallery2.png|RiceGum at Sidemen FC Match 2018. RiceGumGallery3.png|RiceGum receives his 10 million subscriber Diamond Play Button. RiceGumGallery4.png RiceGumGallery5.png RiceGumGallery6.png|RiceGum in the SuperBowl 2018 commercial. RiceGumGallery7.png RiceGumGallery8.png RiceGumGallery9.jpg RiceGumGallery10.png RiceGumGallery11.png RiceGumGallery12.png RiceGumGallery13.png RiceGumGallery14.png RiceGumGallery15.png RiceGumGallery16.png RiceGumGallery17.png RiceGumGallery18.png|RiceGum's Twitter Profile Picture. RiceGumGallery19.png References This page was created on April 30, 2016 by MichaelCarl. es:RiceGum Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views